


Blind Date

by enbycupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Anakin, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Our mutual friend, Padmé, set us up on a blind date, and I thought I’d hate it but you’re actually… kind of funny. Oh no my friend is not winning.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> A super late prompt fill for Cas that I did last night while being like super sleepy.

Curling his hair behind his ear, Anakin tries to bite back his smile; he’s not supposed to find Bail interesting at _all_. Not interesting, not handsome, not funny, not _anything_. He can’t let Padmé win like that, letting himself get swept up in her friend. Hastily moving his hand from his hair to grab his water glass, he takes a sip to try to hide his traitorous facial muscles.

Bail is actually piquing his interest. Piquing it a _lot_. He’s got soft eyes that Anakin has fought to not get lost in, a voice that wraps around him and enchants him – Anakin thinks he could listen to it for hours, just as interested the whole while. There’s conviction in his words but a tenderness laced along the syllables. His hands are big and gently cradle his eating utensils; Anakin can’t help but imagine how they’d feel against his face or on his waist or in his own. Bail’s one of the first people that are bigger than him he’s ever interacted with.

He’s doomed.

“–and so that’s how we settled the negotiations,” Bail finishes with an accomplished smile. He’d singlehandedly turned his hometown mayor’s viewpoint against him about a proposed plan the first time he met Padmé, and Anakin finds it a _lot_ attractive that Bail managed to not only do that, but to tell the story in a way that wasn’t bragging. Bail made jokes while telling it and looked at him and cut his food. His voice was never too proud. 

Anakin’s fucked. He loves overly competent people.

“Is that so?” He cringes as he says it. Why is he so damn awkward? “Sounds like a wild ride, Mr Senator.”

Bail laughs, hearty and full. “I’m not a senator just yet, Anakin. That’s a few years away, at least. Gotta let Padmé have her run of the place, first.”

“Oh, of course,” Anakin snorts. “I’ll let her know she’s gonna be doing all the hard work cleaning up everything for you.”

“She already knows. She’s looking forward to having me as her lackey.” Bail winks. “You know how Padmé is.”

Anakin fights down the flush the wink causes him. It’s not _fair_. “I do, very well.”

“But what about you? You said that you two met as children?”

“No, I didn’t,” Anakin hastily says. That is definitely not first date material. “It’s embarrassing.”

Taking a sip of his wine, Bail waves his hand. “I’m sure it’s not that bad. But if it is, I swear it won’t scare me off.”

“You can’t just say that without having a clue what I’m about to say.”

Bail reaches across the table, taking Anakin’s hand in own. His voice is soft. “Trust me, I’m very much hoping to take you on a second date. Unless you two were child killers, I’m pretty sure I’m not gonna _bail_ on you.”

“Oh my god,” Anakin laughs at the stupid name pun. “You’re terrible. You’re supposed to be suave.”

“Am I not being suave? A-nah-kin have that.”

Ugly snorting, Anakin leans forward to hide his mouth since his hand is in Bail’s. “That was so fucking terrible oh my god how do I think you’re hot?”

“You think I’m hot, do you?” There’s an amused lilt to his voice.

Fire engulfs all of the nerves on his face. “Nope. You officially lost whatever hotness you had just there.”

Bail shakes his head. “I guess since you aren’t worried about being attracted to me, you can tell me how you and Padmé met?”

“Wh–huh–you dirty fucker!!”

“So is that a yes?” On his face is a bright, amused smile.

“That’s a second date question. You haven’t unlocked that relationship level yet.”

“I feel like that’s some meme, but okay.”

“You come here with all these terrible and bad and _terrible _puns but you don’t know memes?”__

__“…No?”_ _

__Anakin puts his arm on the table and props his head onto his elbow. “Padmé is never gonna let me live this down, getting with a non-meme lover.”_ _

__“Padmé is the one who set this up.”_ _

__“Never. Let. Me. Live. This. Down.”_ _

__Bail brings Anakin’s hand up to kiss it before letting it go to resume eating. “I should have known just from you being Padmé’s friend that you’d be dramatic too.”_ _


End file.
